Repealing the Second Amendment
by TheCrumpetThief432836
Summary: Set in the distant future, Alfred holds the last gun upon the Earth. Arthur, on the other hand, wishes to eradicate this abomination without losing the love he has for Alfred. UKUS, Queen Arthur, alot of things are electronic, and I hope you enjoy this.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Well, I was in history class and I came up with this idea for a fan fiction, and I got the idea from an amendment (The second to be exact.) I will further explain how it applies if you do not understand how it works throughout the story. :D  
>By the way, I am STARTING this in school, when I am supposed to be doing a paper that I am gaining no knowledge from. :P When am I going to need to know about a famous person from New Jersey such as David Copperfield? O.o<br>Anyway, enjoy!**

**XXX**

The world of the future to us may seem complicated and very high-tech. In reality, it's actually very simple and not very high tech; things are just a lot more refined than the present that we stand in now. The machines and bodies that once faltered now function without haste, seeing as how many a men had become immortal.

Alfred stood on the balcony of his apartment. He watched as the new model of _Fly By_'s flying car, the _Zoomer_, zipped by and left Alfred standing in it's wind that tracked the car throughout its journey. His hair flipped over, and it settled again, but in the wrong position. The only hair that stayed in the same place was the one cowlick that Alfred had never managed to hold down. It was what made him… well… _him. _It defined the person that he was today. He fixed his hair before turning around abruptly, almost running into a chair, and headed back indoors.

He missed the feeling of real air, and not the manufactured stuff they pumped into the dome his friends and family lived in. The air he once knew and loved; the air he was able to truly breathe was the one thing he missed oh so much. He missed how things were back when the technology was simple and un-refined. Everything back then was so much more fun an exciting.

Alfred was an inventor before the uprising and perfection of technology came to life. Once the electronic heart was invented and proved to work, everything else was easily invented as well as refined. Flying cars, androids to do the hard work for us, unlimited air without nature, endless food without a real source; humans had a very easy life nowadays.

Alfred put his hand to his chest, trying to feel the heartbeat he once knew and loved, and his missed the one he would always feel when he hugged a person; Two hearts to fill in the empty space on the other side of our chests that remains open to those we embrace. Alfred could never feel this experience again, and regretted hugging anyone with a real heart. He was always jealous of the heartbeat they possessed, not being able to get his back. Alfred didn't know a lot of people whom took the offer of a mechanical heart and being able to be immortal. They wanted to live a normal life with their families, and wanted to live as their ancestors did.

But Alfred was foolish. Being nineteen all on his own as an adult, he found the idea of being immortal exciting, but that was a century ago. Now the idea didn't seem as thrilling as he thought it would be. Life began to get boring. Alfred knew all of the information he needed to know, and was in fact, quite smart. No one ever knew this fact though, because he always spoke as his age. He called everybody 'Dude', except for those who deserved the proper respect, then he stood up straight an addressed them properly.

"Alfred, are you ready for dinner? I'm sorry it's not much, but I was out late. I really think you should learn to cook for yourself." Toris placed the try down on the living room table. On the tray there was, from what Alfred could see, Peppercorn Sirloin and Shrimp with a side of potatoes. Alfred remembered he used to order this when he went to Red Lobster, when places like that actually made money and were still around.

People never went to restaurants anymore. Every Sunday, The Computers automatically put food in everyone's houses, so no one needed to purchase their food. The humans would just invite their families over to eat, and prepare a nice meal for them as they cherish their normal lives together.

Alfred sat down in the leather chair he has kept since his father died. It still smelled of the woods that his father used to hunt in all of the time. It always made Alfred miss the taste of real meat. The things that The Computers gave everyone wasn't the meat Alfred once knew, "Thank you Toris," Alfred hadn't eaten this in a while, so he over-reacted a bit at the taste of the tender Sirloin on his tongue. Through a mouth full of meat, he said, "This is fantastic, dude!" he swallowed, "Man, I totally forgot how much I missed this… Ya think we could have a scheduled day to make this? How about Thursday?"

Toris gave him a confused look as he sat down at the coffee table on a couch across from Alfred, "Sure Alfred, but it's Monday today."

"Oh I know, but I have a feeling I would LOVE to have this on Thrusdays… ya know what I mean? Plus, we both have off on Thursdays! Maybe you could teach me how to make this!" Alfred smiled.

Toris chuckled, "Well alright. Oh one condition, though."

"Anything! Name your price!"

"Promise me that you will turn in your rifle before next Thursday."

(TheCrumpetThief432836)

Arthur stood at the window, gazing in the direction in which the sun would be setting, if he was able to see through the dome that protected his people. He straightened out his tie, and proceeded back over to his desk, filling out the last bit of paperwork he had for the day before he could return to his quarters.

Arthur was the Queen of his people in the Kingdom of Spades. His kingdom took up one quarter of the entire earth, to which the rest of the kingdoms did too. Everything was equal, balanced, and there was peace for all. Arthur liked the things were peaceful, but he found peace became boring after a century, especially when his only friend was probably dead by now. No one even accepted the offer of a mechanical heart, and he knew that man wouldn't have been _that_ stupid as to take up the offer.

Arthur had that cursed heart because he didn't want to marry his cousin. If Arthur has a mechanical heart, he can only marry another person with one. His cousin, however, didn't have one and didn't want one installed. This, unfortunately, has left Arthur alone for years, and he believes for years to come.

The paperwork he was filling out was the home reports of the last province. He had finished all of the other provinces' paperwork, and was finishing the one in which he lived. He had to check the food needs, other supplies, and any reported concerns or problems within a household. Yet again, this is to keep the peace, and there haven't been any reported problems, except for the occasional bickering among children in which he parents cannot control. When this happens, Arthur sends over one of his men to see to that the kids behave, and this process has never taken more than two days; one day for observation, the next to solve the problem.

He was sorting through what seemed to be the last of the paperwork, when he came across one paper that showed a concern. Figuring it was a child complaint, he set it aside while he finished the rest, sending them off to be filed. He took up the paper in his cold hands, and read the concern box. It was from the Jones and Lorinaitis household, with the ladder expressing a concern for Jones. When people filed a concern, they had to list the topic and then write more specific details. He wrote:

_Topic: Repealed Second Amendment Violation_

As soon as Arthur saw that, he took deep interest in the topic. No one ever had the need to carry a gun anymore. He read on.

_My housemate, Alfred F. Jones, refuses to turn in the gun from his mortal days. He has a mechanical heart, just like you and I do, and he knows he isn't supposed to have that gun. I've tried to convince him to turn it in before, but he refuses to do so, and has some sort of strong, emotional attachment to it that he won't tell me. It's worrying me._

Arthur stopped. Alfred F. Jones. That name rang over and over and over again in his head. Then finally, just like a jolt of electricity, it hit him. That was his friend, back when he too was a mortal.He couldn't believe that this was the same Alfred that he knew, but was too excited not to wonder at the coincidence. He placed the paper down, and began to pace around the room. He was unsure, for once in his life, of what he should do about this situation.

Ever since the second amendment was repealed, everyone had to turn in their guns, no matter what household you were from. The guns were stripped of their ammunition and their gunpowder for the rifles, and then thrown into a fire. There weren't any guns left in any of the kingdoms after that, and if there were, there was to be serious consequences to the owner of the gun.

He stopped in his tracks, and picked up the paper once more. He looked at the address, and realized that it wasn't too far from his home. Suddenly, his adopted son walked in.

"Sir Arthur, I noticed there was a paper missing from the files you just sent in. I believe it was the Jones household?"

Arthur smiled an inquisitive smile, "Ah yes, the _Jones_ household. You see, this house has a special problem, and I would like to address it myself," Arthur walked towards Peter, handing him the paper, and picked up his coat off a rack in the corner of the room, "If you need me, I'll be at that address. If I am not back in a week, please send someone to see what has happened."

Peter nodded his head, "As you wish, father."

(TheCrumpetThief432836)

"You WHAT?" Alfred was pinning Toris to the carpet of their apartment, trying to get him to talk.

"I… I reported your gun… Alfred you really need to-"

"How could you? I trusted you with this secret, and you tell the QUEEN? Do you even know what they'll do to me?" Alfred's voice wasn't so much angry as it was panicked, for he knew the consequences. For owning a gun, a man could be put in the prison for years on end, until the Queen decided they learned their lesson. Alfred had heard that the Queen scared someone so badly once, the man became selectively mute, and he carried around a white, stuffed bear with him wherever he went. If you tried to take it from him, he would scream and begin to have a panic attack.

"But you know the Queen! I know it seems unlikely, but he will probably show mercy to both of us! He is our friend… I know you have known him a decade longer than I have, but he adores us both; especially you," Toris pushed Alfred off of him, seeing as how Alfred loosened his grip on Toris' wrists, "You need to calm down Alfred… This was for your own good. It's… unhealthy to obsess over that old rifle. It was used for a great battle, and on another level could be considered a weapon of victory, but it's done its duty and needs to go. You have no use for it!"

The rifle was mounted above the small, electronic fireplace in the living room, right above a few electronic picture frames. Alfred sat up and crossed his legs, hanging his head in his hands. He ran his hands through his hair.

_Everything is electronic now… even I'm…_ "electronic…all that's left is the rifle…" Alfred shook his head, and Toris knew what he was thinking.

"You're still not used to it…" he stood up, "I'll allow you to take the gun down and hide it if you wish. It's your gun after all," Toris walked into the kitchen, and then shouted, "and remember, I didn't see anything!"

Alfred was a bit dumbfounded. Why would he allow Alfred to fight to keep his gun if he thought it was 'unhealthy'? He shoved that question aside, scrambled to his feet, and took the rifle off of the wall. To the touch, he could feel the dust that began to re-accumulate on it, forgetting to dust it this week. The smooth wood of the stock as he raised the gun towards the window, wishing a bird would fly by, but that was impossible. Birds were all kept in a single habitat for observation and experiments. The warm barrel felt nice as he gazed the sunshine reflected off of it.

"Give me two hours," Alfred took his jacket off the coat rack, and grabbed the door knob. He kept talking in the direction of Toris as he flung the door open, "No one will ever find this," Before he could watch where he was going, he bumped into someone who was standing at their door, falling on top of them. His head fell on their chest, and he heard an occasional _chink_ of an electronic heart chamber moving.

"'ello, Jones. It's been far, far too long."

At that moment, Alfred knew he had dug his own grave, but he couldn't help but feel a twinge of happiness somewhere in him; clearly not in the machine people called his heart.

**XXX**

**SHORT FIRST CHAPTER! BLARG!**

**This was just kinda to set up a situation and a tone. Plus, tomorrow is my one week anniversary with my new girlfriend. :) I know that might not seem like a big deal, but she's my first girlfriend so… I'm a bit over- enthusiastic on the inside. XD  
>On another note, if any of you are book-savy, I have a quick book suggestion for you. It's a novella called Anthem, and it's by Ayn Rand. It's FANTASTIC! I read a lot and it's a very… theoretical book. I can't quite find the word for it, but it is a very well-written book. It may be confusing at first, but hey, aren't most fantastic books?<br>On Friday I am having a sleepover with an awesome friend. That's pretty much it. XD**

**Time for a snack! *uploads and shuts down computer for a while.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**For those of you who read my other stories, The Black Marker and Tables Turned, I am sorry about not updating them as often as I said I would. . I have been having major writer's block with them, and I need to type SOMETHING, so this is what I am typing to help cure my writer's block.  
>Anyway, I can't imagine this story being that long, considering it was originally meant to be a one-shot. ^^' Oh, and if you are confused about the way Arthur is acting, he is supposed to be sounding like a snob. :3 THIS WILL LATER BE EXPLAINED IN THE STORY! SPOILERS! BLAH! *runs away with laptop*<br>ONTO THE STORY!**

**XXX**

Alfred abruptly stood up; apologizing to Queen Arthur, "Your majesty…" he tried to hide the gun behind himself, but was unsuccessful, as the Queen's hand was tightly locked around the barrel and kept it from being hidden.

"Ah, what do we have here? It seems we have a bit of a pack-rat, who is keeping secrets from his dear Queen," He leaned in closer to Alfred, trying to intimidate him. A sly smile was painted on his face, "Now, if you would be so _obedient_ as to let go of this horrid machinery, I will left the dreadful consequence of a suspended execution," he pulled at the gun, expecting Alfred's grip to be weak and shaky, "What's the matter? Can't move a muscle? My, my, I never knew you were that scared of me, _Alfie_."

Alfred, with a quick and powerful tug freed the gun from the Queen's grip, bashing the stock over his head. Arthur was sent stumbling back into the hallway wall, and nearly down the stairs. Alfred fled into the safety of his home, locking the door. He let out an aggravated sigh but he jumped when he heard banging on the door and the knob began to jiggle.

With a shaky voice, Alfred stood firmly with the rifle in his hand, "You may be the Queen, but I'm not afraid to shoot that door," the activity at the door ceased, and Alfred heard footsteps walking away. Relieved for the time being, he leaned against the door and slid down to a sitting position on the ground and sighed once more.

_Damnit…_

(TheCrumpetThief432836)

Arthur retrieved his walking cane from the corner of the hallway and proceeded down the single flight of stairs. That sly and devious grin was still plastered to his face, taking in the night lights of the city, and he walked in the direction of whence he came. He stopped for a moment.

_I wonder if he hates me now…maybe I should go back and apologize… even though I KNOW I'll hate it…_

Arthur shook his head.

_No! That is not something a Queen would do to a commoner like him!_

Frustrated, he continued on, but changed his direction. He wasn't headed towards his palace or Alfred's house; he was headed for _The Door_. This door was what connected each pocket of a kingdom to the outside world where the animals thrived, the trees grew wild, and the air was fresh and pure. It was forbidden to leave the Kingdom and go through _The Door_ but Arthur was the Queen, after all; he could do as he pleased.

The opaque, white and blue doors stood at the end of a street in which there were barely any people living, due to the fact it was mainly a business area. Arthur gripped the handle a bit hesitantly.

_Is a fairytale like this really worth it?_

He really had no control over his body. His mind was screaming for him to stop, but before he knew it, he has stepped through the doors and out into the deep woods that were ever-so-conveniently placed a mere 3 meters away from the door. The world around him became colder and a bit darker, and he was startled at the sudden change in scenery.

(TheCrumpetThief432836)

"Oh man… Oh man oh man oh man…" Alfred was pacing around the living room, gun in his hand, as Toris stood there with a worried look on his face, "Do you even KNOW what's gonna happen now? I could go to jail indefinitely! I will never see the night time lights of the city or the people of the town ever again! And even if I do get out, I'll be shunned and ridiculed for hitting the Queen!" Alfred slowed down and walked outside onto the balcony and leaned on it, "Damnit!" He banged his hands on the railing, and heard a crack in his left hand, "Toris!"

This was something that happened often. Living a very long life means there is more time for different emotions, such as anger and frustration, and Alfred got frustrated quite often, sometimes breaking or disconnecting parts of his body. His hands were the common area, and Toris always ended up helping him get better, due to the fact that he was a nurse.

He walked over to Alfred reluctantly and did his normal routine. Alfred flinched a little bit, but he was fairly used to how Toris put his fingers back in place. He shook his hand out and stomped back inside.

"This wouldn't have happened had you not reported my gun! What purpose do you have for doing so?" When Alfred became mad, it could go in two different ways. He could resort to screaming curses at the person, or he would remain simmering for a while, and use his vast vocabulary to win any argument. Toris was already used to the typical words Alfred said, so he was the one person who Alfred COULDN'T confuse. Even Alfred knew this, but it was a habit of his to do so, and it never really bothered Toris.

"You were becoming too attached to it! It's not healthy!"

"You're reiterating what you said earlier! There is no point in doing that with me and you know very well it will never get through to me!"

Toris sighed, "Well, no one should come looking for you for about three days or so. You have time if you want to leave here and run, or even turn in the gun…" Alfred glared back at him, making him jump a bit, "I-I see you'll go with the first option…" Toris left the room for a second and went into their bedroom.

Their bedroom was the second largest room in the apartment. There were two beds, a closet with a mirror, an auto-dress closet, a large dresser, and two smaller ones. There was a single window located opposite the closet, which was right by the door.*

He proceeded over to the closet and pulled out a medium-sized suitcase. He opened it up on Alfred's bed and left it there as he exited the room, "I opened up a suitcase on your bed. Feel free to pack if you choose to flee."

There was a pause before Alfred spoke, "Which one?"

"Yes, I picked out that ancient suitcase with the back-pack straps you oh-so love," Toris walked over to Alfred, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Be careful out there, okay?"

Alfred nodded his head, and went inside their room. Once he closed the door behind him, he stopped and stared at the suitcase, wondering if this was the right thing for him to do. He thought for a mere moment, and then began to pack. He fit all that he could in the seemingly large suitcase of his. It was only the size of a school backpack, yet it seemed so large.

Pants, shirts, socks and underwear were all tossed onto his bed before being folded into the suitcase. Once he got enough pairs to last him a week, he moved on to some other essentials that he was able to fit in the suitcase. He couldn't pack too heavily though, for he didn't want to be slowed down by its weight.

The last item to go in was the gun. It was gently placed on top of everything in there, and seemed to rest very peacefully as Alfred gazed upon its entirety. He saw there was an extremely small chip in the stock where he had hit the Queen. Man was he going to get in trouble for that.

He quickly zipped up the suitcase, and rolled it over to the right side of his bed, leaning it against the wall for later use. He wasn't ready to leave yet. Physically he was, but mentally, he was a complete mess. He had to get his act together and prepare for the dangers of running from the law. One danger that he escaped from though is old age. His body would never wither up and die like the rest of the mortals on this planet, for his heart carried out the burden of generations. Hypothetically, he was living the life of himself, his child, and his child's child; that is, if he was able to start a family.

Toris opened the door just a crack, "What are you going to do now?"

Alfred just looked out of the window in response, staring at the sea of lights the city appeared to be. Once he took in the marvelous sight, he cocked his head over his shoulder, looked Toris straight in the eye, and as he turned around said, "I'm gonna run."

Alfred took up the suitcase, slung it over his shoulder, and walked very confidently over to the door which led to the living room. Toris stood aside to let him pass, but stopped him when he grabbed the front door handle, "Wait! Wouldn't you want to wait until morning to leave? Or at least dawn?"

Alfred, letting go of the handle, put a hand to where his heart would be, and felt the tick of a clock, "Time waits for no man, Toris. Not even immortals like ourselves. I have to do this, and no one is going to tell me any different," He looked Toris in the eyes once more, "How long until you report me again?"

"I'll give you a few days… how's three?"

"Three days is more than enough time," He turned towards him, and took his hand, shaking it, "It's been a pleasure to know you all this time. If you try and find me on your own… Damnit you better hope that I'm alive." He smiled a cocky smile, opened the door, and left.

Toris stood there for a long while, listening to Alfred leave, and then the sounds of the city were the only things to keep him company. He let the new feeling of loneliness set in as he walked back into the bedroom. He stared at Alfred's side of the room, which was unusually clean for once. So clean, Toris spotted the note Alfred at some point left on the bed for him. It had a phone number on it, which Toris soon recognized to be the Accommodation Seeking Services' phone. Toris smiled, "You can sense the mood now, huh Alfie?" he was only answered with silence before he picked up the phone and dialed away.

(TheCrumpetThief432836)

Alfred stood at the tall door leading outside. He had the suitcase strapped to his back, and he gripped one of the straps the hung over his shoulder, and gulped. Should he really do this? I mean, yeah he wanted to protect his precious gun, but was it really worth going out there? He hadn't seen the outside world in a century!

His clock-tick, rather than heart-beat, was audible in his head, and made him feel like it was audible to those around him; not that there was anyone to begin with. That noise was driving him insane. _Tick… tock… tick… tock…_ It never ceased for a moment; never faltered.

His hand shook as he grasped the handle and attempted to pull the door open. The door creaked open, when Alfred felt a hand on his shoulder. He practically jumped out of his skin and swear he felt his clock skipped a tick, until he realized it was Peter.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought you were one of the Queen's guard dogs after my gun!" Alfred almost shouted the word gun, but softened his volume beforehand so no one except Peter heard. Even though Peter was far younger than Alfred, he always liked Alfred as a best friend. The two would walk around the kingdom doing all sorts of things, competing in any competitions being held, went to festivals, and much more. Alfred would also tell Peter stories of what the world used to be like. How the animals were free and some were kept as pets, how there were trees and bushes and grass, and most of all, how you could see the sun and the moon at the change of time.

"Sorry, Alfred. I went over to your house to ask if you had seen the Queen, but no one was home. They I walked around the town for a bit and finally saw you. I began to follow you but…" He nervously shifted his weight, "I kinda lost you when you ran away. You were too fast for me to keep up and I couldn't see you anymore. It was too dark."

Alfred gave him a puzzled look, "The Queen is missing? He had gone home more than a few hours ago." Alfred's voice began to sound very panicked. _The Door_ was already fully open, to which Alfred looked out and saw footprints in the dirt. They appeared to be from classy shoes, and near them was a small circle that appeared on the right side of the tracks, like someone was using…

_A walking cane…_

"Peter, I have to go. But here," Alfred rummaged through the front pouch of his suitcase, pulling out two old-style cell phones. He handed it to Peter whose eyes grew wide with fascination, "You will only be able to call me if you are outside _The Door, _so we should set a time for you to call me and-"

"Where is the Queen?" Peter looked at Alfred with an extremely serious expression, which completely overtook the amazed one he had on before.

Alfred held the door open and stepped aside. He pointed to the woods, "He's in there. I'm not sure how far he has traveled, but I know he is in there," Alfred turned to Peter and bet down, placing a head on his hand. He messed up his hair a bit, and said, "I promise you, I'll bring him back." Peter nodded his head. Alfred then gave him further instructions on how to use the cellphone, and they set up a time at which Peter would call him. Alfred told him as well that the cell phones had unlimited battery life as long as they called each other every day. Alfred designed this himself, but very few people had bought them. These were just leftover.

"If there are any emergencies, call me. Keep me updated on what happens in the Kingdom, and if the Queen reappears before I can find him. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Peter saluted him, to which Alfred laughed, "Good luck!"

**XXX **

**I really needed to post some form of an update, and since I am sick (AGAIN) I figured now would be an appropriate time to do so. My writer's block is gone for the most part, so tonight (as of March 3****rd**** at 8:14pm EST) I am going to start typing a new chapter of The Black Marker and then Tables Turned: Parenting.  
>I'm going to the movies and Applebee's tomorrow with my friends. :D We are going to see that Arriety movie. My other friend told me it was a really good movie, so I am very excited to see it.<br>I made my school's softball team! I was on it last year, but that didn't mean I already had a spot on this year's team. I had to try out like the other 42 girls. Even with missing one of the 3 days of tryouts, and the other girls being there all 3, I still made the team; and they never saw me bat! Unfortunately, I did hit a girl in the nose with a softball today. It wasn't my fault though, and even she says that. The ball slipped right over her glove and scraped her nose. No stiches were required, luckily. X.x  
>Right now I am REALLY into this yaoi anime called Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, and because I heard it was similar to Junjou Romantica, I figured I'd check it out and I LOVE IT.<br>So yeah, a lot has happened but I figure I'll stop there for this note. My girlfriend is still awesome! **

***pets a cactus in my room* Snakey has to go now! TO THE NEXT STORY! (Snakey is a nick-name given to me by the lovely HimochiIsAwesome :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***Bursts through door with laptop in hand, as well as papers* I'M HERE! THE ZOMBIES DIDN'T EAT ME! I'M STILL ALIVE!  
>How are you guys? XD Sorry I haven't updated ANYTHING in so long. I've been really busy with school and then softball but I am back! I stayed home from school today because I really needed a break. We weren't doing anything important today, except for taking a test. I can make it up tomorrow. MORE TIME TO STUDY FOR ME! Anyway…<strong>

**XXX**

"UNHAND ME YOU WRETCHED PLANT! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" Arthur struggled against the vines. He was unable to escape their grasp, his struggling just making it worse, and he realized that his yelling wouldn't help him at all. Still, the Queen struggled to break free; he wished for the freedom he once had…

…five minutes ago.

Arthur was never accustomed to walking through wilderness of any sorts. As a child, he spent his days inside, learning about the world around him through books and the advancing technology that wasn't an option to him in the outdoors. He had no reason to go outside. There was never the need to explore the woods that peered through his window day and night.

Sighing, he stopped his struggling and thought about his situation rationally. By now, someone would notice that he is missing and be looking for him. Arthur hadn't gone far into the woods… maybe someone would hear him if he yelled for help.

_This better work… I don't want to harm my voice…_

"Help! I require assistance! Guards!"

Silence.

"I COMMAND YOU; FREE ME! GUARDS!"

No response. Arthur sighed once more, giving up on the fact that there was someone to help rescue him.

"I guess I'll be out here for a while…" He looked around for something to eat, and with some luck, there was a blueberry bush not two feet away from him, "That should work…" he began to try and swing towards the bush, but every time he swung towards it, he ended up going above it, making it just out of reach, "This is ridiculous! Food, right there, and I can't even reach it!"

"Well, then, would you like this instead?" A bar of what looked like chocolate chips and granola was held just an inch in front of his face. He didn't even care who was giving it to him, he just wanted food. He swung forward, but just before he bit into it, it was taken away from his mouth, "Ah ah ah. Not so fast. You have to come with me." Before Arthur could even say a word, he was blindfolded, "I'll free you, but you won't be going home anytime soon, _your Highness_." There was venom in those last couple of words.

"Who are you to-" he was unable to finish his sentence as a bump formed on the back of his head where he was just struck.

Ever so slightly, he felt himself be freed from the grasp of the vines, and slung over the back of a large man. He was unsure of who this was as he slowly slipped out of consciousness, "Sleep, _your Highness_…"

(TheCrumpetThief432836)

"So, like, where do I put my stuff?" the short, blonde man held up two frilly pink suitcases, each of them having an old Polish flag sewed onto the side of it. Flags weren't used anymore; just suits. Flags were a thing of the past, and clearly, this immortal was someone who cherished that old flag greatly.

"Well, I do have a vacancy in the room right over here," Toris walked over, a bit unsure as to how to treat the newcomer, especially since he was also an immortal. Toris wasn't aware there were more than three immortals in this kingdom and he never would have guessed this guy was one of them! He looked like the type of guy to faint at the sight of surgical tools or a hospital of any sort. He walked over to Alfred's bed, and held out his hand, "Will this do?"

"Well, it's like, totally not like my old bed, buuuuut… I guess it'll do," He put his suitcases at the end of the bed and flopped down on it. "It's sooo hot in here. I'm going to change into something cooler."

"Alright, I'll be in the kitchen. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Lemonade!"

Toris was about to leave the room, when he realized he hadn't gotten the man's name yet, "Oh, I forgot to ask. What's your name?"

"You wouldn't believe how cool my name is! It's like, cute and manly at the same time! Feliks! Isn't that cool?" Feliks had a sparkle in his eyes, and Toris was quite confused as to why he was so excited about his name.

"Yeah… I'll go get the lemonade now…" Toris walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He wasn't sure what to think of the newcomer just yet. Despite his age, he really acts like a teenager. The man also had this… aura about him. It made Toris feel a bit shy, as well as worried, for the man seemed to be a bit ignorant. He didn't know. It was just his intuition.

(TheCrumpetThief432836)

…_as the Queen is being taken away…_

Birds flew overhead, branches crumpled beneath him, and the vast forest seemed never ending to Alfred. He didn't mind this fact though, seeing as how it was a huge relief to be out of the Kingdom and in a place where there's fresh air and no rules. There was only one thing bugging him; the reason he was out here. He _had _to find the Queen soon; otherwise the entire Kingdom would be put into a state of anarchy.

Alfred felt at ease his entire walk out here, but as he ventured deeper into the forest, he became more and more unsettled; the birds that flew violently above him weren't helping him settle down either. They seemed to be running away from something, or rather, _flying_ away from something, and even though they became annoying after a period of time, Alfred began to use their flight to his advantage.

He climbed up the nearest tree and looked out from the top. Looking in all directions, he spotted where birds had just flow up from.

_There._

Quickly, he jumped down from the tree and ran in that direction, he was careful not to disturb anything, as that would make the bird fly away as well, losing the direction ,in which the threat they were escaping, was going. He repeated the action of climbing, looking, jumping, and running several times until the birds that took flight became very close; practically thirty yards away from him was where they last took flight. They pretty much did this in a straight line, and Alfred found no need to climb the trees anymore. If he was fast enough, he would find whatever was causing the disturbance.

_I'd run away from the Queen too if I were them…_

There was a shout. Alfred couldn't tell what the person had said, but he definitely heard someone shouting. Alfred stopped for a moment; all was silent after that. Not a bird in flight, no leaves rustling in the breeze, and no branches were cracking. Alfred suddenly became frightened.

_It shouldn't be this quiet…_

His sense of fear became one of panic; not for himself, but for the Queen. Something MUST have happened to him for it to be this quiet. He began to run, not caring whether he stepped on branches or not. The only thing he knew that he had to do was catch up to the Queen and rescue him; bring him home safely.

One last time, Alfred climbed a tree, and looked out in the direction he had been heading. To his surprise, he saw a tower.

_Was… was that there before?_

He looked to the top of the tower, only to find a symbol which looked like a Green Club.

_Shit…_

Alfred descended from the tree, but instead of chasing the Queen, he leaned against the tree. There was no way in HELL the Queen would go here. He had to have been taken by someone. He realized there might still be time to get the queen back before he was taken into that Kingdom, and damn was he right.

(TheCrumpetThief432836)

The Queen just moved. He felt him move as he carried him. He needed to get to the tower, and fast. Once he was there, the guards could restrain him, and his mission would be complete. However, there was a minor setback. Ivan had a small encounter with a covered ditch, and most likely broke his foot. He was unable to run, for it was hard enough to walk as it is. He considered this, and decided to tie the Queen up. If he woke up, he wouldn't be able to escape.

Putting him down, he pulled a rope out of the sack he was carrying, and quickly went to work. It didn't take him long to do this, and decided he could take a chance to look at his foot. He wouldn't be able to do anything for it, but that didn't mean he couldn't at least see how bad it is.

Sliding his boot off was a painful and agonizing process. He didn't realize he had a compound fracture; he really should have felt the bone go through his skin when it did. Then again, being immortal, you eventually got very used to any pain.

Suddenly, Ivan began to panic. He saw the bottom of his shoe had blood on it, and he could have easily left a trail. Looking behind him, he didn't see any signs of a trail, and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Bloody hell, what happened to your foot?" Ah. He was awake.

The Queen took a minute to figure out he was tied up, and he began to struggle against the ropes, but to little avail, "You won't get out of those ropes. I tied them myself, and as for my foot, I just fell."

"You _fell?_ It takes more than a little fall to do THAT."

"You didn't see the ditch we fell into. It was easy for me to get out of, but I had to throw you our first."

"You THREW me? How dare you! Do you know who I am?" The Queen was furious, "I am the Queen of Spades! I'll have you arrested for mishandling me!"

"You can't do that." Ivan smiled at the Queen as if he just cornered him in a game of chess, "You see, we aren't in any Kingdom, and there are no rules out here." Ivan stood up, and walked closer to the tree he leaned the Queen against, "Besides, don't you think I, the _King of Clubs_ would have you arrested first? I'm not the one tied up, after all."

Arthur scowled. Ivan was right. Though, in the corner of Arthur's eye, he saw his knight in shining armor coming to rescue him.

"Your Highness! I'm here to rescue you!" Great sneak attack.

"You twit, now he knows you're here! You should've snuck up on him if you're going to attack!"

Alfred smiled, "Who said I was going to attack?" In one, swift motion, Alfred flew from the tree, grabbed Arthur, and ran towards where the Kingdom is. It would be a good forty-five minutes before they got back, so there was plenty of time for questioning; from both sides.

"Hey, commoner, if you don't mind me asking, why'd you rescue me?"

"Hey, Queen, I wouldn't say just yet that I rescued you. Wait until we get to the Kingdom, and then you can thank me, 'kay?" Alfred sped up, running like his life depended on it, "But ya know what? I have a few things to ask you as well. I'm bringing ya to my place."

Arthur was taken aback by this, seeing as how he wasn't prepared to go to his place, "Why would I ever go to your home?"

"You like Earl Grey, don't you?"

(TheCrumpetThief432836)

There was a knock on the door, "Toris! Open the door! It's Alfred!"

Toris was surprised he was back this quickly, and set the pitcher of lemonade down on the table in the kitchen. He scrambled to the door and unlocked it, revealing a sweaty and dirty Alfred, as well as the Queen who was covered in dirt and tied up, "What did you do, Alfred?"

He laughed, "Ha! This is just the hero rescuing the Queen. This big guy tied him up, and I saved him just in time!"

"I would've been fine without you!" Arthur was lying. He probably would've _died_ had Alfred not been there.

"As if! I saved you and you know it!" Alfred gently placed Arthur down in the chair, and dug out a pocket knife, "Now hold still, I don't want to cut you by accident."

As if to tease Alfred, he moved where he was cutting the rope, and Alfred did end up cutting his arm a little.

Alfred glared up at Arthur, but then realized who he was glaring at, and quickly looked over to Toris, "Get the med kit, will you?"

Toris began to get up to fetch the kit, but was interrupted by Feliks bursting through the bedroom door and into the living room, "Tooorriiiis! I thought you said you were getting lemonade!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Feliks, only Toris was looking at the ground, shaking his head, "Guys, this is Feliks, my new roommate, if I can call him that..."

"Wait… why do you have a new roommate, Toris? Did you think I wasn't coming back?"

"Huh? You left me the A.S.S.'s phone number… see?" He handed Alfred the pad which _clearly_ had his handwriting on it.

"I… I don't remember writing that…" both of them were very confused.

It was silent for a moment, before Arthur spoke up, "Well, I don't see a problem here. As a reward for… rescuing me, the commoner can stay at my palace as long as he needs to, and whenever he needs to."

Gasps were heard from all three of the other men.

"But I-"

"But what? You have nowhere else to go, and I haven't sent any of my men after you for your gun, after all. As long as you preside in the palace, you can keep your silly little gun. Alright?"

Alfred was speechless. How could he say no at this point?

**XXX**

**ALRIGHTY! ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Sorry this took so long to upload. . I say sorry a lot…  
>Expect more of my other stories soon, and this one soon after!<br>And did anyone notice how I purposely made the Accommodation Seeking Services' acronym into a curse? Gotta add a little irony!**

**Nighty night! I have a test tomorrow, and I need to sleep/study! Snakey's a busy girl!**


End file.
